


throne.

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: George had never once had to think about being a king, until he did, and it became a reality.//A fic inspired by royalty & the amazing F1 Drivers Royal Boarding School by chenchen2108
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	throne.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenchen2108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchen2108/gifts).
  * Inspired by [F1 Drivers Royal Boarding School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826837) by [chenchen2108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchen2108/pseuds/chenchen2108). 

> Dear chenchen2108,  
I was absolutely amazed when you said you liked my stuff, seeing as I absolutely adore your boarding school au. Which is why I had to gift you this little gem I wrote. Set loosely in context of the boarding school verse but can totally be read as a standalone  
Hope you like it :))

George had never once had to think about being a king. Being far back in line to the British throne, he’d never had the responsibility playing on his mind, he knew he’d never be a king. However, that was until he attended the royal boarding school and met Alex.

He was already harbouring a crush when the announcement came through from his parents, that he was set to marry the Thai Prince, and whilst he’d been annoyed beyond belief at first, he was excited about the prospect of spending the rest of his life with Alex, even if it wasn’t completely at his own free will.

Now, he stood at the altar, ready to not only promise his life away to Alex, but to take the throne with him, become the king of the land, a thing he once saw as unattainable. He could almost hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he waited on the ceremony to start, wanting nothing than to marry Alex. 

The beat of a light piano started to ring out across the room and George’s heart skipped a beat. The intensity of the situation was almost overwhelming, the emotions more powerful than he ever imagined. The guests all turned their heads towards the back of the room, hearing the gentle footsteps on the floor from the crown prince. George let out a sharp breath when he laid eyes on Alex, trying to suppress the first batch of tears. 

As Alex moved down the aisle, George held eye contact the entire time, unable to tear his gaze away from the Thai prince. He could feel the tears building in his eyes but he could hardly care less, the emotions too overwhelming, his love too overwhelming. The footsteps rang in his ears, louder than the soft piano beat, they were all George could focus on, Alex walking closer with every sound, every step. 

“You look so handsome” George eventually managed to stutter out, taking one of Alex’s hands into his own. There, staring back at him, was the man he was about to marry, smiling back at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. George didn’t know how he’d been so fortunate.

“As do you, my king to be.” Alex softly replied, tears beginning to brim in his eyes as he beamed at the Brit in front of him.

“Welcome all. We’re here today to witness the marriage of Prince Alexander Albon of Thailand, and Prince George Russell of England. Anyone who has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” The speaker at the altar spoke aloud to the room, an audible silence sweeping the room at the statement. Alex let out a little sigh, knowing nobody was objecting. 

“Now, if we may start with your vows, George.” the officiant continued, turning to face George with an encouraging expression, awaiting what the Brit would say.

“Alex, my love. I never expected that when I first laid eyes on you, I’d be marrying you a few years later. Though I know we’re both young, I know you’re the one for me, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Alex, and I promise I always will.” George spoke, remembering every word that he’d written. He stumbled a couple of times, sobbing slightly towards the end as he gripped Alex’s hand, keeping a hold of the man he loved so dearly.

“And Alex, if we may have yours?”

“My one, my only. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my better half, and I know we belong together. You make me a better man and you make me complete.” Alex started off, voice composed. But by the end, the tears couldn’t be held off, and he paused, taking a shaky breath, tears starting to fall as he looked towards George, an awestruck expression looking back at him. That was the push for him to finish the vow.

“I’ll be your forever, George. I love you.” He finished off, smiling gently as he finished speaking, squeezing George’s hand tenderly afterwards. 

For the next segment, George didn’t really pay too much attention, mostly focused on Alex and how handsome he looked in his suit, the dark black material suiting him well. He heard the officiant say things from time to time but he wasn’t really required to say things, so laid focus elsewhere.

“And for the rings. George we’ll start with you again.” the officiant finally told him, and George followed the instruction, repeating every word the officiant wanted him to say. He slid the silver band over Alex’s finger, hand shaking slightly as he held the ring. Alex followed in suit, grabbing the silver band and placing it on George’s finger firmly. The metal felt cool against his skin, but it felt right to George, like it belonged there.

“Now, do you, George Russell, take the, Alexander Philippe Albon, as your lawfully wedded husband, til death do part?” the officiant asked, looking directly towards George. The Brit took one look towards Alex before taking a deep breath, to say the 2 words he’d wanted to say for a while.

“I do.” he replied, a confident smile adorning his features as he spoke, light sparkle in his eyes as the realisation hit about what he’d just said.

“And do you, Alexander Philippe Albon, take the, George Russell, as your lawfully wedded husband, til death do part?” the officiant then turned to Alex, asking the Thai the exact same question. George’s heart began to hammer slightly in anticipation of the answer, not quite knowing whether Alex would agree. Thankfully, the silence was broken by 2 little words.

“I do.” was spoken to cut the silence, Alex’s voice ringing loud in his ears. The sense of euphoria soon hit, George’s tears once again threatening to spill as he tried desperately to keep his composure.

“Now, I legally pronounce you married, and you may now kiss the groom.” the officiant finally announced, to the delight of the crowd watching on. They saw as Alex slowly took a step towards George, cupping his cheek gently before placing a quick kiss on the Brit’s lips. He could taste the saltiness from the tears on George’s lips but he didn’t really care, the fact he was married was enough to satisfy him.

A large cheer shot through the room as the couple embraced, the joyous atmosphere warming to all involved, being able to spread a bit of happiness with the couple. The cheers continued to echo until Alex’s parents, Thailand’s former monarchs, began to speak.

“Now, there’s one more duty that needs to be performed here today, and that’s the handover of the royal throne. We promised that when our son was ready, we’d hand the throne to him and his partner. So if we may, we’d like to crown Alexander and George Albon as the reigning kings of Thailand.” Alex’s father began to speak to the crowd, smiling towards his son, ready to hand one of the golden crowns over to him. He took the crown off the mount, holding it in his hands, ready to place atop Alex’s head. 

“I proclaim you, Alexander Albon, the new King of Thailand. Run this country with grace and dignity, and do us proud.” he continued, settling the crown on Alex’s head, the metal resting nicely atop his head.

“And for you, George Albon, our new monarch. Do our country proud too, and be a good king to Alex.” Alex’s mother spoke, addressing George. He stepped forward as the crown was lifted, the sensation of the crown soon prevalent as it was placed on his head. He beamed with pride as he looked out towards the crowd, the feeling of the crown heavy yet satisfying.

“I’m your queen now!” George quietly whispered to his side, bringing up the joke from boarding school between them. Alex tried to contain his laughter as his parents continued to address the crowd about the transfer of power. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Alex simply whispered in return, looking back over towards George with a fond smile, just like the one he wore when they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, please leave me kudos/a comment if you did, it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
